


Waiting

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [10]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Feelings, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Waiting

Loki sees how you slowly lose consciousness and in return he clamps your smaller hand tighter in his large hands. While one of the healers concentrates on the knife in your side other healers examine the rest of your body. Loki does his best not to get in the way and stands at the head end, but he does not let your hand go. Not even when one of the healers examines your arm he refuses to let go, he can not let go, too afraid that if he lets go of your hand that he is also letting go of the rest of you and that he can not bear, not now, not ever.

The healers find no bruises or other injuries, and Loki sighs with relief.

"Wait a minute." he suddenly hears one of the healers say.

He looks up and looks in the eyes of the healer at your feet.

"What?" he says.

"I ....," the healer looks down again and Loki follows her eyes, but he sees nothing, "I'm not sure."

The healer walks to the side of the table and points to your pelvis while she calls another healer with her and they carefully examine your pubic area. The second healer ventures a glance at Loki that still looks at her questioningly.

"Tell me." he says compelling.

"She has been sexually abused." she answers and looks at the hologram, "and he was not exactly gentle, she has scar tissue in different parts of her vagina, here and here, that is to say she must have been bleeding. As far as I can see it has restored itself . "

The other healer follows the line with her eyes and it ends at the entrance of your cervix.

"I saw blood in her vagina, but could not find a wound," she brings her finger at the entrance of the vagina and then moves it along to hologram to the beginning of your cervix, "he bruised her cervix."

Loki hears it with disbelief and looks at you, the idea that someone has done somthing so horrible to you, that someone has taken your body without your concent and has used it for his own pleasure is inexcusable. He moves some hair from your forehead to press a kiss there.

"I'm sorry that I could not protect you, that I could not stop those men from taking you, that I have let it happen, that it took me so long to find you, I'm so sorry about everything, my love. "he whispers.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up, smiling faintly when he sees Thor standing behind him.

"I...."

"What happened to her is not your fault, Loki."

"She was with me when they took her, I should have been able to protect her, I should have fought harder against them, I should have..."

"You brought her back, she is here with you and that is all that matters."he says sternly.

"How is Jane?" Loki asks and for a moment Thor is surprised by the question.

"She will be okay, probably sleeping for some time, I can stay with you if you want me too."

"No," he says smiling,"go to Jane, she will have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

"Thank you."

With that Thor walks away and one of the healers turns to Loki.

"I am ready to take the knife out and I can only hope that she will not loose to much blood so she wil survive, are you sure you want to watch this?" she asks Loki.

"I am not leaving her." he says with determination

The healer nods and she waits until two other healers stand beside her with a table and tools to heal your wound and to absorb the blood. The first healer nods and the second picks up a large white cloth while the third fixes a needle and suture. 

"We need to lay her on her side to prevent her from losing too much blood." she says.

Loki nods and helps them as best as he can to lay you on your side. When you lies on your side the first healer takes the knife and the second takes cloth to cover the wound. Normally it does Loki little to see wounds like these, but to see such a wound with you makes him angry, helpless, and he curses himself that he has let Les live for what he did to you. His eyes wander from the wound to your face and he caresses your cheek, he knows it's not his fault that Thor is right with his words, but nonetheless he feels responsible for what happened to you. Even with all his magic, he could not protect you. He looks up when he suddenly sees a bright light, it is focused on your wound and one of the healers gives white small cloths to another healer who wipes in your wound with it to soak up the blood, then she passes it to the third healer who throws it away. There's a lot of blood in the wound so it takes a while before they are ready but eventually the healer picks up a tool to spread to keep the outer skin open and then she opens the inner wound to look inside.

"How's she doing?" she asks.

Loki is initially unaware that she's talking to him, but when she looks at him and her eyebrow raises he comes up.

"She's still breathing." he replies.

One of the healers walks around the table and leans forward to lay her ear to your mouth.

"Weak but regular." she says.

The healer nods and looks into the wound while the third healer shines a lamp in the wound.

"Fortunately no injuries inside."

She releases the wound and when the inner skin is stitched she dabs some blood from the wound and when she is sure that everything is gone she takes the clamp off and starts on the outer layer of skin. Loki keeps a close eye on her and is glad that the healer has a steady hand. When she is done, she rubs some ointment on the stitches and then looks at the healer next to her who is already standing ready with a large bandage. It is gently placed on your wound and taped with four large strips of tape. Then she looks at Loki and nods once, carefully they put you back on your back and when the healer who stands next to Loki bends over again to listen to your breathing she smiles.

"Is she okay?" Loki asks nervously.

"The first twenty-four hours are vital, but if she gets through them without a problem she'll be fine." the healer answers.

"Thank you," Loki says and when the healer nods and wants to walk away Loki takes her wrist, startled she turns back to him, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I should not..."

"My Prince," she says and lays her hand on his, "it is okay, you clearly love her very much, you were just worried and your reaction was understandable."

Slowly she loosens herself from him and begins to clean up.

"My Prince," he hears, and he looks up, "I have a chair for you, I'm sorry that she can not go with you but as long as there is danger she should stay in the healing chamber, just to be safe."

"Yes of course, I understand that."

Without letting go of your hand he sits down in the chair, which he slides down in and lays his head on the back in order to breath deeply. For the first time since he has gone looking for you he allows himself some rest. When he hears the door closing, he looks up and notices that you are alone. His eyes wander to you and he moves a little closer to you. He places the hand he's holding on your abdomen and intertwines your fingers, with the other he strokes through your long h/c hair. Suddenly he notices how tired he is now all lies behind you, although the biggest fight begins now, your fight to return to the man you love. Carefully he lays his head on your arm, and he closes his eyes to fall into a light sleep, deep enough to rest but also superficial enough to wake up if you even as much as stir.

In the middle of the night, he wakes up, rubs his eyes and looks around, then his eyes find a healer who looks at him doubtfully.

"It'm sorry but I have to look at her wound."

"Sure, go right ahead."

The healer walks toward you and gently loosens the bandadge on three sides so that it can be folded back, the ointment is drawn almost entirely in your wound and the healer hums satisfied. Loki breaths a sigh of relief as the healer smears new ointment on the wound and tapes up the bandadge. She also feels your wrist and then looks at Loki.

"Her pulse is stronger, my Prince, she sure is fighting to come back to you."

"I hope she doesn't take to long." Loki smiles.

"I will leave you alone if you need anything, we are nearby." she says and she walks away.

However, Loki does not get much time to be alone with you and when the door opens again Frigga walks in with a tray of food.

"Mother," says Loki surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I am also concerned about y/n, I wanted to know how she was doing. Besides, you should eat."

"I'm not hungry." he says harsh and focuses his gaze on you.

"Come on, son, you need to eat when she wakes up she will need you."

Loki keeps his eyes on you and Frigga sighs.

"Loki, please eat something." she says almost pleading.

Loki sighs and looks at his mother, and his eyes are sad.

"I just .....I was so close to losing her....." he says and his breath hitches.

"But you didn't, you saved her, you brought her back. She's safe now, she's with you."

"Didn't do her a lot the last time." he mumbles.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened but this was not your fault, it was in the middle of the night, you were still drunk from sleep, caught off guard, you have nothing to blame yourself for. Because if you are I could also blame myself."

"That's ridiculous, mother."

"Is it? I was the one who took her into my service, because of that you were giving the change to take her on as your personal servant and because of that you where together that night when it al started."

Then she reaches out and lays her hand on Loki's arm.

"I know you hide your feelings but it is not a shame to let your emotions show, it does not mean you are weak, Loki. It means you care."

"I have never cared for anyone the way I care for her. The way she makes me feel when she is with me, just knowing that she loves me.....I never would have thought that someone like her could ever love someone like me, the monster that I am." he says and Frigga hears the sour tone in his voice. 

"She loves you because she knows that somewehere inside you there is a good person and if anyone is able to get that out it is her, she knows you are worth loving and as far as that monster you are talking about, I understand that that same monster saved her life. Isn't that worth something?"

"I guess." Loki whispers.

"You need to make peace with the fact that you are a Frost Giant."

"I know, but I need y/n's help with that." he says.

When Frigge remains quite Loki looks at you and smiles.

"On the day father told me what I really am she walked in on me right after I changed."

"That must have been shocking for her."

"It was, she ran but I stopped her from leaving and convinced her it was me, she stayed and later she asked me to change which I hesitatingly did and...she told me how beautifull I was and she kept on saying it over and over again and the way she looked at me made me feel like she was looking at the most precious treasure she has ever seen and that now matter how I look from the outside I am still the same from the inside."

"And she was right, you grew op on Asgard, you have only known Asgard for your whole life, this is your home, Loki. No matter what your true lineage might be."

Frigga releases his arm and picks up a piece of bread.

"Now, eat."

Loki smiles and takes it, he eats it up quickly and then takes the mug of water to flush it away and all without letting go of your hand and Frigga laughs about it.

"You could also have asked the healers how y/n was doing." Loki says.

"I know, but I wanted to see my son and make sure he is not dehydrated when y/n wakes up," she says, smiling,"she is sure for it fighting."

Loki caresses your hand and smiles.

"I presume you are staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving her alone, I promised her to stay with her and I will."

"Well, at least allow me to bring you a blanket, the both of you." she says sternly.

"Of course."

Frigga stands up and so does Loki to giver her a kiss on her cheeck and at that moment you gasp for breath and clench Loki's hand hard who immediately turns to you.

"Y/N?"

"Pain." you say and your hand goes to your side.

"What?"

"It hurts," you repeat, "make it stop."

Loki sees you clawing at the bandage with your fingers and you want to use your other hand too but Loki does not release it and with his free hand he tries to grab your clawing fingers.

"Mother, get the healers, now!" he cries.

He does not hear the shouts of Frigga, to focused on you, you're now sitting half upright, your hair pasted against your suddenly sweating forehead and panting hard.

"Y/N, please stop, don't, I beg you, calm down, love." Loki begs you, but you continue to claw at your wound.

When he gets a hold of your other hand and takes it away from your bandage you look at him, eyes red and full of pain.

"Please make it stop." you breath.

Suddenly you go limp in his arms and then he notices the healer next to you, she holds a syringe in her hand and her eyes are wide.

"Don't look at me, your the healer, do something!" he shouts.

Immediately another healer grabs the end of the bandage and pulls it off.

"It's red, something is wrong."

The hologram is up again and the healers stare at the wound, all of a sudden they see it.

"There," one says, and her finger goes to it, "there's something inside."

"What? What is it?" Loki asks who squints his eyes but sees nothing.

"A piece of metal of the blade, it has to get out."

"You have to open her up again?" Loki asks incredulously.

"It must get out otherwise it can become infected but she also seems to have a high fever which makes it more dangerous ....."

"Take it out." Loki says firmly.

"Yes, my Prince."

Loki lays you gently back on the table and suddenly pulls his tunic off and is now standing stripped to the waist next to the table, the healers look at him with wide eyes, but he pays no attention to it and as he lies down on his side under the sheet his pale skin changes in the blue one. 

"Roll her towards me." he says.

One of the healers rolls your gently on your side and he lays his leg over yours and pulls you below bodies against each other while he places your arm over his waist so he can lay his arm around your shoulders to pull you as close as possible to him.

"Do your work, I'll make sure she cools down."

The healer nods and opens the wound carefully while Loki kisses your forehead and tucks your head under his chin so he can lay your head against his chest.

"It's okay, love, I'm here with you." he whispers into your hair.

"It's working, she is already cooling."

The healer uses a woundspreader to open up the wound and feels around but she can not find it, she looks at the hologram and sees where she needs to go and after some agonizingly long seconds she finds it and slowly pulls it out. She quickly rubs some ointment on the wound and closes it again before placing a clean bandage on it. Then she lays the sheet over you both and looks at Loki.

"I am sorry we missed it, my Prince." she says quitly.

"Don't, just.....just leave us."

She nods and they both walk away, when he hears the door closing he puls you closer to him and closes his eyes. He feels your body temperature getting lower and when it is low eneough he changes back into his pale colour again.

"Please come back to me, love, I can't take much more of this, your killing me." he breaths out shakily and his fingers carress you back softly.

He looks up when he sees movement and he is ready to shout to whoever is daring enough to interrupt you but when he sees Frigga standing he swallows the words.

"Is she okay?" she asks and Loki has never heard his mother sounding so worried before.

"Yes, there was a small piece of the knife still inside her but they got it out." he says and looks at you again.

"Are you okay?" she then asks and looks at her son insistent. 

"I am just.....I don't know, I just want to look into her eyes again, to hear her voice, hear her laugh." he says almost sounding desperate.

His mother nods, understanding and walks closer.

"I heard the healers talking about your skin turning blue." she carfully says.

"She was burning up, she needed to cool down."

"That means that that 'monster' as you call it saved her life twice now, aren't you at least a little gratefull that you are a Frost Giant?"

"Maybe." he answers while he gives Frigga a smirk.

"I hate to bring this up now but it can not wait, I want to relieve your father from his duty's as King."

Loki looks up at that, surprised.

"Can you do that?"

"Apparently there is a law which allows the spouse to make decisions if the King himself is of unsound mind, and given what he has caused.....the documents are now being drafted, I only need you and Thor's signature."

"Bring me the documents as soon as they are ready."

"I will. Do you still need the blankets?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you, one will be fine for now."

Frigga places one blanket on the chair and drapes the other over your body's. Then she hesitates a little and Loki looks up.

"Is it okay it I come back during the night, just to see how y/n is doing and to see if you need anything?" she asks.

"Of course." Loki smiles.

Frigga returns the smile and then leaves.


End file.
